I didn't mean to
by darkchildlover
Summary: summary changed. New people come to Domino, things happen, but are they new? Yami is stabbed and a chain of events is set off, who will survive. DISCONTINUED guest chapters welcome
1. I am so sorry

**ABBIE: I, sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did everyone would be gay and Seto Kaiba would leave Joey and come and live with me!**

**EEVEE: Quit putting people off reveiwing,...wait a minute, are you on sugur!**

**ABBIE: Would you believe me if I said no**

EEVVE: NO!

**ABBIE: Please read the fic, and if you want to you could save me from a very upset Yami!**

**

* * *

I didn't mean to**

Yugi looked horrified at his blood soaked hands.

He hadn't meant to, he didn't know he had been behind him. If he had have, he wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake, he would have dropped the knife. Instead, he had stabbed him. What had he been thinking, he had actually killed him.

How could Yugi Moto, king of games, go from being a hero to being a murderer? He stood clutching the millennium puzzle in his hands, wishing for an answer, yet knowing that none would come.

Yugi lowered his head to stare at the blood-encrusted knife that was lying just inches away from his feet on the floor. Next to his body the body of the boy he had killed.

Suddenly Yugi didn't feel sad, he felt angry, no, furious, with himself. It wasn't his fault, he didn't do anything wrong. He had just come by to ask him a favour, he didn't know what Yugi had been doing in the attic. It's all my fault Yugi thought as he broke down into heart shattering sobs. He was crying too hard to even hear the phone ring in the kitchen.

Yugi dropped to his knees and tore his gaze away from the corpse lying in the fetal position across the room. He was facing away from Yugi, but the small tri-coloured boy already knew his expression. It was shocked with wide staring, yet unseeing eyes. His shoulders shook as he sobbed and started to pound the floor with his fists until they bled, mixing his own blood with that of his victim. Suddenly the strength in his small arms gave out and he crashed to the floor with a cry of pain.

Now he was lying in a small pool of his own blood, and he didn't know why. All thoughts of murder suddenly swept from his mind as he used the last of his strength to roll himself over and look towards the spot where he had been moments ago. Lying where his abdomen had just been was the knife he had stabbed him with, now it was covered with his and Yugi's blood.

Placing a frail hand to his stomach, a sickening realisation hit him. He had forgotten about the knife when he had crumpled to the floor, and when his arms had given out he had landed on the knife in such a way that had caused it to point upwards and into his stomach. With this realisation came a sudden pain to his stomach.

Lying on his back on the floor, Yugi shifted his gaze from the offending knife towards the boy on the floor. A thought dawned on him. "This must be my comeuppance, this must be a way of balancing out what I have done" he said to himself, his voice barely a whisper.

Since he had realised what had happened the pain in his abdomen had increased ten fold. He suddenly felt some of the pain leave him. Thank god he thought, his voice too weak to make any sound, I can't take much more of this. Then he remembered something he had learned in his first aid class, if someone begins to go numb, it isn't a good sign. I'm going to die, probably a good thing, I don't deserve to live, and he didn't deserve to die! Yugi thought depressingly as pearly tears slid down the sides of his cheeks, and I never got to tell him that I loved him. He started desperately crying the sobs wracking his small frame.

Slowly but surly he cried himself into exhaustion, he couldn't feel anything now, he didn't hear the desperate knocks on the front door down stairs. He didn't hear the door being kicked open, and he didn't hear people shout his name, or the hurried charging foot steps on the stairs towards the attic.

However he did hear the attic door being thrown open, he did hear a girl scream and he did a hear a familiar voice whispering "Oh god no!"

With a last look towards the body on the floor he blacked out, his last thoughts, I'm so sorry, so sorry!

* * *

**ABBIE: Hi everyone, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so please be nice! I don't know whether or not to makethis a one shot or not, please reveiw and vote, if in a week the voting is in the favour of a full length fic I shall update, if not, it stays a one shot so get reveiwing!**

**EEVEE: You guys think you got it bad, I can't shut her up, I swear whoever gavemy Hikari sugur will be sent to the shadow realm!  
****  
ABBIE: Oh be quiet spoil sport, just cause you're my Yami dosn't mean you have to spoil my fun, oh and nice people do not flame, because Eevee dosn't like flamers very much (and if she dosn't like something it gets bad)! Please reveiw and tell us what you think!**


	2. After

**ABBIE: Hi everyone, as you can see all of your wonderful reveiws won out inthe end and because I love my reveiwers I have posted this earlier than I said I would, but there is a catch, I'm still not gonna tell you who died until someone guesses in a reveiw, so you better get reveiwing. I'm also not gonna update until I get ten reveiws, got that? Ten!**

**EEVEE: YES! They got it ok, now leave them alone!**

**MEG: Hey, dont you pick on my mate Abbie!**

**EEVEE: You stay out of this and anyway you arn't suposed to be in our fics, get back to lost cause (our other fic!)**

**ABBIE: Hey, don't pick on Meg!**

**EEVEE: This is not your concern Hikari!**

**ABBIE: Well I'm making it mine Yami! (Abbie and Eevee start fighting in the background!)**

**MEG: Well I guess I'll do the disclaimer then, Abbie and Eevee do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, cause if they did then everyone would be gay except Joey, who would be going out with Abbie and Seto would be going out with Eevee!**

* * *

**After**

"Yugi!" A voice yelled out of nowhere.

"Guys, he's waking up!" The voice shouted again, but it was coming into sharper focus now. Yugi tried to open his eyes but couldn't muster the strength to do so. After three attempts to open his eyes failed, he gave up and turned his head towards the voices

"Yug', can you hear us man?" The voice had a strong L.A. accent.

"Joey" he mumbled "that you?"

"Yeah Yug', it's me, and Tea and Mia!" Joey said placing a hand on Yugi's thin arm. "We thought we lost you back there, don't you ever scare me like that again got that!" He said in a mock angry voice. Yugi laughed weakly at Joey's attempt to scold him.

Suddenly everything jolted back to Yugi's brain, he remembered everything, everything about the accident and everything about being a murderer. Yugi yanked his arm away from his friends touch, but immediately wishing he hadn't as pain shot through it. A whimper escaped his clenched jaw and Yugi realised that he must have done more damage to himself than he first thought.

"Yug', what's up, did ya hurt yourself!" Joey said leaning forward as Yugi wrenched his eyes open. "Joey, don't touch me" he whispered. Joey stepped back with an amazed look on his face. "Yug', I get it, your scared 'bout what happened, but you shouldn't be, we're all gonna look after you. You gotta trust us mate, we won't let him hurt ya!"

Yugi didn't understand, what did Joey mean by "we won't let him hurt ya". _Don't they know that it was my fault, that I killed him?_ Yugi sat staring at the wall behind Joey's head for a long time until a doctor, a short women with long blonde hair and deep green eyes ushered the three gawping teens out of Yugi's room and slammed the door on them.

"Well, well, Mr Moto, glad to see you're finally awake. That boy did quite a bit of damage to your kidneys but in time they should heal quite nicely in time." She spoke with a soft and caring voice but there was something behind it. Yugi had no idea what she meant, _what does she mean 'that boy did quite a bit of damage', I was the one who killed him, this just gets weirder and weirder!_

"Er, miss? What do you mean someone done damage to my kidneys?" Yugi asked timidly.

"Don't you remember? That boy you were found with, your freinds said he tried to kill you!" The nurse looked at him with a pity filled stare but Yugi ignored it. "He didn't hurt me I killed him!"he blurted out, suddenly wishing that he was still unconcious.

"Mr Moto you must be confused, the young man you were found with isn't dead!"

* * *

**ABBIE: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN!**

**EEVEE: Shut it Dobby!**

**MEG: Dobby?**

**ABBIE: Moving on...Right I'm really sorry about the chapter being so short and about the cliffy but my mum just got put in hospital so it is hard to write very much! Remember please reveiw otherwise you wont get another chappie, and you also wont get one unless someone guesses who the undead character is!**

**MEG: Dobby?**

**ABBIE: Oh shut it! Hikabikaboo!**

**MEG: BOOYA!**

**EEVEE: SHUT THE HELL UP!**


	3. Friends, foes and the identity!

**ABBIE: Hi y'all I updated in a week just like I said I would even though I didn't get all the reveiws that I wanted, how nice am I?**

**EEVEE: I'm sorry, she got her hands on sugur, I couldn't stop her, by the way just so you guys know, we wrote this very long chappie in under an hour for you guys so you had better be grateful!**

**MEG: Hey, who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**ABBIE: I vote Meg does it!**

**EEVEE: I can't be arsed to argue, take it!**

**MEG: YAY! Abbie and Meg do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, they do however own the awesome plot and our two OC's! But if they did own it, then it would probably be something like this chappie!**

**ABBIE+MEG+EEVEE: On with chappie 3!**

* * *

**Friends, foes and the identity!**

"Yugi!"

Yugi jumped as a short girl with long brown hair, square glasses covering her cerulean blue eyes and a gold and blue orb on a chain around her neck ran into his hospital room and threw herself at the poor hikari.

"Abbie, is that you? Wow, you're the last person I expected to see here!" Yugi exclaimed at the seemingly hyper girl on top of him.

Abbie took a huge step back to examine her old friend. He hadn't changed much in the year since they had last seen each other. He was still the same height as her; sadly they were both vertically challenged. His spiky hair was still as spiky as ever, but he was very pale, Abbie guessed that was because of blood loss. But there were other things that even the hyper girl could see such as how thin the boy was. Abbie assured herself that she was staying this time to make sure that he was ok.

"Yep, it's me! Haven't you missed me?" She asked her English accent very noticeable, immediately forgetting minor details such as the fact that Yugi was very badly injured as she lunged into another hug.

Abbie pulled away as she heard Yugi struggling to suppress a whimper, "Oh my god Yug' I can't believe that I forgot, "she said clamping her hand over her mouth with a look of horror on her face "I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure? I didn't squeeze that hard did I?"

"No Abbie, I'm fine, it's just a little tender!"

"You sure, you don't need a doctor, cause I could go out there and get one?"

"ABBIE!" The nervous girl suddenly stopped in her tirade of worrying and turned to face the small boy in the bed who was face palming at her obvious concern. "I'm fine; it doesn't even hurt anymore, just calm down, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm much better!" She said with a grin. What would her yami say about this minor breakdown? Abbie made a mental note to ask Yugi not to mention that episode to Eevee.

"Er, Yug', if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here in the first place?" Seeing panic flash through his usually cheerful eyes she added, "But you don't need to if you don't want to, you know? It's your call."

Yugi shook his head slightly, though not to much in fear of making his slightly throbbing head hurt even more. "If I can't trust my best friend, who can I?"

Abbie smiled sadly at him, "exactly, you know I'll understand."

Yugi nodded at her, but stopped quickly as the world began to swim slightly. Abbie, noticing this, grabbed his hand to help steady him. The effect was almost instantaneous, bright amethyst met deep cerulean blue, the nauseous feeling in Yugi's stomach fell away and he felt better than he had in days. "Thanks, I guess"  
"No problem, couldn't let my kind of brother feel bad could I?" She said with a smirk, it was true, everyone used to say that they were so much alike in everyway, personality, thoughts even appearance, though more so when they were younger.

Weirdly, they felt no romantic feelings towards one another. They loved each other in a protective brother-sister way. Abbie would do anything to protect Yugi, and like-wise Yugi would do anything to protect Abbie.

"I think that you were going to say something before you virtually fainted" she teased with a smirk as Yugi gave her a mock glare.

"Well, you asked me to tell you about what happened, and considering that he's my best friend I think that Joey should hear this as well, he was the one who found me and he'll be back in a minute." he explained tiredly. Abbie gave Yugi an enquiring and deeply hurt look, which clearly stated that she was hurt that Yugi had another best friend and she had never told her.

Yugi, catching on rather quickly, chuckled, "Don't you give me that look, you already know Joey. You haven't been away long enough to forget what he did to your top!" Yugi sniggered, trying his hardest to suppress a laugh. Abbie stared into space thoughtfully trying to think of the mystery best friend.

"Oh, you mean that brat Wheeler! Your friends with him! That little twerp wrecked my favourite top by spilling coke all down it, oh when I see him I'm gonna get him back for that, I never got a chance to, Eevee had to go to England remember?" She asked as an after thought.

"Slightly evil, less hyper version of you who live inside the millennium orb, yeah I remember! How could I not?" He pondered sarcastically.

" Hey no sarcasm from you, that's my area of expertise!" She said, her hands on her hips. "But seriously, that Wheeler kid as a friend, didn't he break the millennium puzzle?" She added angrily, Yugi could practically see the steam coming from her ears. "Don't worry, he's alright now, he's saved my life like a million times!"

"No doubt you've saved his as well! Wait a minute, aren't we talking about that little scrawny kid with a severe attitude problem. I hated him, he tried to steal the millennium orb and when Eevee scared him he threw his coke on my top. He was an ugly git too!" Abbie continued to reminisce while muttering insults to the absent Joey.

Yugi sat suppressing the constant giggles that threatened to over whelm him. Joey really had been scrawny when they were younger, he had been mean as well, especially to Abbie! It will be interesting to see if Joey recognizes her, and if she murders him or not.

Just as Yugi thought that, the door to his room swung open and in stepped the tall blonde himself. "Hey Yug', I was ju….who's she!"

Abbie stood up hands on hips and glared at the boy in the door. Suddenly she realised that it would be very hard to continue hating Wheeler. He wasn't the scrawny ugly git she had known. He was, well there was no other word for it, HOT! He was tall with scruffy blonde hair and chocolate caring eyes that had once been filled with anger and fear. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a baggy white T-shirt that gave him the look of a skater. Pushing these thoughts from her brain she tried to remember him being a jackass, and somehow succeeded.

"Joey Wheeler, I presume?" Abbie said in her deadliest voice. Joey was visibly staring at her now, it was kind of creepy! "You don't remember me do you?" she asked keeping her tone low and calm but with a hint of malice.

The blonde shook his head causing a few stray strands of hair to fall into his eyes.

"Joey" Yugi spoke up for the first time in a while, "Don't you remember the orb on her neck?" The boy stared and visibly gasped and stepped back.

Joey couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was the little annoying kid who tried to wreck his reputation. This girl was hot, she was still short, about Yug's height, but she was skinny with a great figure. Her long dark hair was pinned back in a clip and small rectangular glasses framed her cerulean blue eyes. Eyes that for some reason reminded him of Kaiba's. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a very tight black top that had a low cut neckline. On top of that she wore a loose black hoodie, giving her the appearance of someone who was going clubbing but remained casual. The millennium orb hung around her neck on a fine golden chain.

Trying to hide his obvious attraction towards his old nemesis he sneered, "Well, well if it isn't the English midget, where's your clone?"

"Eevee, the girl who kicked your ass multiple times is away somewhere, now sit down Wheeler, Yugi was about to explain what happened to us, he said he wanted to tell his best friends." Abbie drawled glaring at Joey who, for some strange reason, felt bad about getting her back up.

"Ok Yug', ready when you are!" Joey said, eager and apprehensive at the same time about finding out what had happened between the two partners. As far as he understood it, Yami and Hikari were supposed to look after each other, not stab one another.

"Ok, I was in my attic when…….."

* * *

**ABBIE: Oh, I forgot to thank those wonderful people who remembered to reveiw, because I have been told that we are not allowed to answer our reveiws I shall do a group thankyou (throws Candy to reveiwers) and anyone who reveiws both our fics gets extra!**

**EEVEE: Abbie's mum is in hospital, so we wont be able to update for over a week, we will try, but we are being moved to england for a week!**

**MEG: Which means you have extra time to reveiw! Now can everyone help comfort Abbie, her evil boyfriend dumped her by txt and then her mum got put in hospital, now she has to leave fanfiction to go to england, poor girl (hugs Abbie)**

**EEVEE: Abbies ex is currently in the shadow realm, we want to you to vote on whether or not I should let him out, you decide!**

**ABBIE: hikabikaboo**

**MEG: Booya!**

**EEVEE: I can't be bothered to tell you to shut up!**


	4. More Trouble

**ABBIE: I seem to have run low on funnyness, so for once we'll get on with the chapter!**

**EEVEE: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't even know who does.

* * *

**

More Trouble.

"I was in the attic when I heard someone coming up the stairs, naturally I thought it was Yami, you know, since he moved in with me at the game shop." Both teens nodded, but refusing to look at one another, this was a fact that Yugi was very grateful for; it was hard enough to get this out without his two best friends fighting.

The small light continued on with a shaky breath, "I carried on stacking the photos that I had found, I should've looked up when I heard someone come in, but knowing that it was Yami I thought that I could carry on." Tears were running down the small hikari's face and it was becoming increasingly harder to carry on.

Abbie moved on to the small bed and sat next to her best friend and pulled him into a warm hug, while Joey, still sitting on a chair next to the bed rubbed Yugi's arm soothingly. "Its ok Yug', you can tell us, I won't tell anyone, and I doubt Wheeler will either." Abbie joked, in an attempt to bring Yugi's mood up.

Yugi started to back away to finish telling his friends of the horrific events of last night, but before he could, Abbie pulled him close again. If you want to you can stay here to tell the rest of it, I don't mind, and I doubt that Joey will either." She said with a smirk at Joey who was staring at her open mouthed.

Yugi laughed quietly, his head still snuggled in Abbie's lap. Realising what he had to tell them, he took a deep, calming breath and continued.

"I was stacking the photos when I felt something cold against my neck, when I turned around I saw Yami holdi-"Yugi never got to finish his sentence because at that moment the room door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

Standing in the door was the dark himself, with an evil smirk on his face.

Yugi crawled off of Abbie who was giving the pharaoh a death glare and crawled to Joey. It wasn't that he didn't trust Abbie, but she was a girl, and Joey was stronger and bigger than her. The blonde took his friend into a protective embrace, but he wasn't looking at Yugi, he was watching Yami and Abbie glaring at each other.

Yami turned his attention to the frightened Yugi in Joey's lap. "Well well, If it isn't little Yugi, grassing out his partner, I think that we will have to change that." His voice was calm and taunting, aggravating Abbie more than anything else though was his arrogance.

Abbie stood up suddenly and marched towards Yami despite Yugi and Joey's protests. "You stuck up piece of shit! You have no right coming here!" She yelled at him only inches away from his face.

Yami laughed cruelly, as though she were just a small inconvenience. "I think you had better watch your language girl, I might take that as an insult, and I don't think that you want to get on my bad side" He sneered as he taunted her, watching in amusement as the girl got angrier and angrier.

Yugi watched from Joey's lap as the pharaoh goaded Abbie. Yugi watched as Abbie's knuckles turned white as she stared up at Yami with burning fury in her eyes. He should have said something, he should have yelled at her to calm down. He knew Abbie well, and he knew that she was almost ready to explode.

"Joey, we've got to stop her." He whispered to the blonde," she's gonna get hurt!"

A loud growling noise pulled them away from their thoughts of helping the brunette. They looked up to find that Abbie had stepped back; apparently they had missed something big.

"You obnoxious barstard, I swear I'm gon-" Abbie never finished her sentence as Yami back handed her across the room, where she stumbled and hit her head on the frame of Yugi's bed. The brunette crumpled to the floor unconscious. For a boy who had been stabbed in the abdomen hours earlier, Yami had amazing strength.

"Abbie!" Yugi yelled at the unconscious girl on the floor, as he tried to scramble towards her. Joey kept a tight hold on him, knowing that checking on the girl would mean moving closer to Yami, and he wasn't about to risk that.

"She really should learn to watch her language," he mocked, in a low voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Joey screamed as he charged towards the pharaoh and threw his hardest punch at him. His fist hit Yami's cheek and knocked him down. Clutching his cheek and stomach, they older boy stood up and threw Joey back into the room, where he landed painfully on the floor next to Abbie.

"Take this as a warning Yugi, tell anyone else, and you may find some of your friends are in grave danger. But it looks as though one of them may already be." An evil smirk plastered across Yami's face as he nodded towards the brunette on the floor. Without another word Yami strode out of the door way.

"Shit!" Joey exclaimed looking at Abbie. Around her head there was a small pool of blood. "Yugi, get a doctor or someone, go!"

With a quick look at his two best friends Yugi, as fast as he could with a stab wound, ran out to find a doctor. Minutes later when he returned with one he came in and saw Joey stroking some hair away from her pale face, his free hand Yugi and the doctor noticed was stuck to his side as though he were in pain.

"It's ok young man; we can take it from here." The doctor, a young woman with a kind face and black hair tied back in a ponytail, told him while gently helping the blonde to his feet and putting him on the bed.

The young doctor bent down to examine the still unconscious Abbie. "How long has she been out?" she asked, trying hard to cover the concern in her voice.

Joey grunted in pain "About five minutes." Yugi had no idea why he was in such an amount of pain, he had landed on his side, and it hadn't looked that bad about a minute ago.

"I'm gonna go call for a stretcher to take her up to the wards, and I think that I'll have to examine you," she said pointedly turning to Joey, "in my office in a few minutes, you can wait here with your friend for now." With that she left the room.

* * *

**ABBIE: I thought about leaving it there, but because I had a bad case of writers block last night I decided to be nice!

* * *

**

About four hours later Yugi and Joey were sitting by Abbie's bedside. Luckily the young doctor, Doctor Lesley who had seen to them earlier had allowed Abbie to be moved into Yugi's room, or Yugi would never get to see her. Joey sat close to her at the top end of the bed, brushing away some of the stray strands of hair away from her face and playing with her bangs.

"Come on Abbie, wake up." Joey muttered softly.

Doctor Lesley had said that she took a hard hit on the bed and then on the floor, they had no idea how long she would be out. At least she was breathing again now. Yugi remembered Joey's face when she had stopped, it was one he never thought that he would see on his face, especially over his once arch-nemesis.

But he knew, he knew that Abbie and Joey had always liked each other, well maybe not when they were fighting as kids, but, since the moment that Joey had walked in on Abbie and Yugi talking he had known. The thing was that both were pretending to hate each other. Love was confusing.

Joey laid his hand on Abbie's, half expecting her to jump up and start arguing with him, he actually hoped that she would, then he would know that she was alright. Shifting in his chair slightly Joey groaned as he realised that his pain killers were wearing off. Doctor Lesley had told him that the fall had broken two of his ribs, and that he would be in a lot of pain. He knew that he should be resting but that would mean that he would leave her, and he couldn't do that.

What had he been thinking, one minute he was making sure that Yugi didn't get away, next Yami had insulted the British girl and Joey was charging at him. What was going on, this was his enemy since primary school and now he was worried about her, love sure made people weird.

Yes he was admitting it, Joey Wheeler was in love with Abbie Campbell, and he didn't care.

But he had a feeling that it was better to keep this to himself for the time being.

"Joey?" The blonde turned around to see what Yugi was asking him about. "What Yug'."

"Well do you remember Eevee, cause I think that we are going to have to call and get her to come to Japan, I think that she already knows that something's wrong with Abbie." Yugi hurried the sentence out so that Joey couldn't interrupt.

"Fine, but you're calling her!" He gave in and turned back to the unconscious brunette in the bed.

"Joey? You love her don't you?" Yugi asked perceptively, staring at the spot that Joey was holding Abbie's hand of the bed.

Joey nodded, "I think I do Yug', I think I do."

* * *

**ABBIE: Ok, you guys know the drill, even though I didn't get enough reveiws I updated, but reveiws help cure me of writers block, so you reveiw, then you are more likely to get a decent story!**

**EEVEE: And if you're wondering where Meg, is, the answer is that we don't know, but we think that she might still be fightiong with Katie in our other fic, lost cause!**


	5. A Little Secret And More Trouble

**ABBIE: Ok people, we found Meg, she was busy making her own account on this wonderful site, but I won't tell you until next week!**

**MEG: Come on Abbie, tell em!**

**EEVEE: Am I even in this chapter?**

**ABBIE: I am, and thats all that matters.**

**EEVEE: Stuck up ...**

**MEG: O.O How many languages did you just swear in?**

**EEVEE: About fourteen.**

**ABBIE: Anyway, thankyou to my loyal reveiwers, I know this chapter sucks but it's a filler that gets us past a very akward phase. If the first part of the chapter confuses you then email me, its on my profile. Now Meg, disclaimer if you will!**

**MEG: Abbie and Eevee wish that they owned Yu-Gi-Oh, but they don't, although Eevee did know the pharaoh five thousand years ago!**

**ABBIE AND MEG AND EEVEE: On with the chapter!**

* * *

**A Little Secret And More Trouble**

A dark figure stood shrouded in shadow, a hood covering their face.

"Did you give him the warning?" The voice that floated out of the hood was cold and high, it had a wave of importance, you wouldn't mess with him were you in your right mind.

A tall boy with spiky black hair, red at the tips with blonde bangs stepped into the light. "Yes master, I also made the witch's job easier; she should have no trouble with the second warning." He stated bowing deeply, a smirk evident across his young face.

"Well done, you may leave." The hooded demon ordered. "Send in the witch."

A girl around the same age and height as the boy stepped out of the shadow and into the small circle of light. The boy nudged her shoulder as he left nearly knocked her over. The girl's long brown hair shrouded her face in darkness, letting no emotion through.

"Witch, you are aware of your duty are you not?"

"Yes master." Her voice lacked any emotion or humanity, she was a servant, and she must follow orders. She bowed lower, but apparently not low enough for her master.

"I have warned you before, show the proper respect." The demon hissed from under the hood as he back handed the girl across the room. "You are to attack tonight. You will make sure the hikari informs no one else of what they know. Go now, before I lose my patience!"

The girl bowed very low, "yes master, sorry master." She scurried out of the room quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey slept with his head resting on the bed, his hand still clasped around Abbie's. She still hadn't woken, but she was stable, no more heart failures thank god.

This was the first time he had slept since Yugi had been admitted after the stabbing, and he hadn't eaten since Yami's second attack, the one that had wound up with Abbie in a hospital bed.

Yugi just sat on his bed watching Joey sleep at her side. He felt that it was his fault; he shouldn't have told them anything. Because he wanted to blab Joey had a few broken ribs and Abbie was unconscious with blood loss and concussion.

Yugi jumped off of the bed and walked out of the room door, even if Joey wasn't hungry, Yugi was starving and the cafeteria served great food.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was dark, she couldn't se anything. She could feel a presence on her hand, it was warm, but there was no one holding it. She could hear as well, not very well, but she could hear people talking all around her.

Wheeler, she could hear him and someone else…..Yugi!

Well that answered one question, she couldn't be dead.

Last thing she remembered, Yami had come in during her visit to Yugi, he had threatened him and Wheeler. She had got angry, without Eevee around her she had a few problems controlling certain emotions. Such as anger and……….lust.

Wait a minute Abbie could try and call Eevee through the mind link. She focused all of her magic and thought of Eevee. It didn't work, she must have been somewhere really deep, and it felt like she had been there for hours.

Suddenly there was a jolt, it shook her completely, her thoughts were scrambled but she could see a bit now. Actually she could see a lot now, and her hearing was normal, and since when was she horizontal and on a bed.

Abbie tried to push herself up but fell back to the bed. Her head felt heavy and sore; carefully lifting up her arm she felt a large bandage around her head. She looked around the room carefully except for…….

"Wheeler!" She shouted and jumped, just as her scream woke him up.

The blonde looked at her with an expression of mixed worry and shock. "You're awake!"

Abbie nodded in response but stopped quickly as the room started to spin. "Wow, that hurt." She mumbled.

"Yeah, the nurse said that it would, you took a pretty hard hit you know." He was smiling at her, and not in a creepy way or revenge, an actual real sweet smile. Abbie realised that he had never looked at her in that way before, and she kind of liked it.

"I think I felt that when I hit the bed, where's Yugi, is he alright, what did Yami do and what the hell happened to your ribs?" Well that came out faster than expected.

Joey stared for a second and was pulled back to his senses by her calling his name.

"Joey!"

"Yugi must have gone to get lunch, he's fine just scared about you, and I broke my ribs when Yami decided to throw me across the room." He smiled coyly at the stunned look on her face. "Anything else you want to know?"

Abbie regained her composure very quickly, "Why are you holding my hand?"

Joey suddenly turned bright red and looked at his feet, Abbie noted that he still hadn't let go of her hand.

"Come on Wheeler, can't you even answer a simple question?" She wanted to know, she didn't however want to embarrass him. "But it's not like I'm complaining."

The blonde looked up into her eyes, if this was a joke; it was a pretty sick one. But it wasn't, she was smiling at him, not a cocky smirk, a smile, the first one he'd seen directed at him.

"You mean….."

"I mean what I say Joey!" He lunged at her and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips.

As they broke apart breathless Abbie pushed herself up from the bed, she stumbled and Joey caught her. They were in a rather odd position. Joey leant down and pressed down gently, not rough and desperate, but gently and carefully. He bit down on her lip lightly, begging for entrance. She allowed, and enjoyed his tongue feeling, exploring every part of her mouth until……

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The two teens jumped apart as Seto Kaiba stepped into the room.

"Seto! Is that you?" Abbie hobbled over to the millionaire who greeted her with open arms. Joey just stood open mouthed at the sidelines.

"You've gotten a lot bigger, when was the last time I saw you? About seven years ago?" Abbie rambled as Seto just smiled down at her.

"Aparantly you've gotten in to some trouble since then, I'm guessing that I'm going to get an explanation as to why you are in the hospital, and why you're standing in the middle of a room kissing the mutt."

Abbie blushed profoundly and looked over at the still open mouthed Joey. "Well you see Seto; it's kind of a funny story, ha-ha, isn't it Joey?"

"Yeah hilarious, but I got a question for ya, why the hell did ya give him a hug?"

Yet again Abbie's face burned a bright red. "Well, did I forget to mention that my older brother is Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah, I think ya did."

* * *

**ABBIE: There it was, I promise you that it gets better, I hope!**

**EEVEE: When am I in it?**

**ABBIE: When I decide, please R an R! Oh please give me ideas of what you want for later chapters because I am totally winging this, I have no idea what will happen!**


	6. The Second Attack And Heart Break

**ABBIE: Yay, another chappie!**

**EEVEE: (Reads script) Abbie!**

**MEG: Uh oh, this dosn't look good.**

**ABBIE: Oh whatever bakas! Just so everyone knows Meg's pen name is Teh Seraph!**

**MEG: Yep! Oh, and I'm gonna steal the disclaimer off you! Abbie and Eevee do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how much Abbie begs and Eevee tortures it is not theirs.**

**ABBIE: You just had to wreck the moment didn't you?**

**MEG: Tep!**

**EEVEE: I'm going to kill Abbie!

* * *

**

The Second Attack And Heart Break.

The look on Joey's face was priceless; it took everything he had not to laugh at the mutt for being so stupid. The look on Abbie's face however was even funnier, a cross between guilt and embarrassment. Seto looked down at his baby sister who by now was throwing glances between the two boys.

"I guess that's a little fact that I forgot to mention." She said quietly.

"Yeah" Joey replied looking awestruck.

Suddenly a thought struck him. "Oh Ra, I just made out with Kaiba's sister!"

"Seto, would you mind leaving for a few minutes, as much as I want to catch up, I need to sort some things out with Joey?" Abbie asked turning to her brother.

"Just don't be long." He replied giving his sister a quick hug. He turned his attention to the blonde, "don't upset her." Seto growled and whipped out of the hospital room.

"Joey?" Abbie asked softly, the blonde was staring at the wall on the other side of the room, completely ignoring her. "Joey, are you mad at me or something 'because I swear I was going to tell you?"

The brunette walked slowly towards the blonde and laid a small hand on his shoulder. "Joey, I'm sorry."

Joey turned around so quickly that Abbie jumped back in fright, ignoring the dizziness and throbbing headache she stared pleadingly at his face. He looked furious. "You're sorry. You're sorry!" He shouted at her. "Ya made me look like an idiot in front of him; he won't forget that you know!"

Abbie felt tears well up in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. "I didn't know he was coming, and what does him being my brother have to do with anything?" She shouted. She didn't mean to get angry, but Joey had always brought out this side of her, even when they were kids.

"It's got everything to do with it! Ya lied to me, ya should have told me! He set you up to it didn't he?"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Kaiba, he put you up to going out with me for revenge!"

"You're paranoid!"

"I'm going!" Joey strode out of the door as quickly as his broken ribs would allow, leaving a distraught Abbie staring at the door with tears dripping down her face.

"Arsehole" she whispered.

Ra she wished Eevee was there, she would know what to do, well apart from kicking Joey's butt. But Abbie hadn't seen her Yami in about two weeks.

Suddenly agonising pain rushed to her head, it felt as though her skull was being ripped apart. It was coming from the mind link she shared with Eevee. Screaming, Abbie dropped to her knees as the pain intensified. I'm going to die she thought.

Joey walked swiftly out of the room. What did she take him for, a fool? He wasn't going to let Kaiba get him again.

He had liked her, a lot. That was cruel, if Kaiba had wanted pay back he should've done it himself, not drag his sister into it.

But what if Abbie hadn't been lying, what if Joey had got the wrong end of the stick. He had treated her like dirt. The blonde stopped in the corridor. If she had been telling the truth then Joey had just dumped her for no reason. God he was an arsehole. Joey turned on his heel and was about to walk back to her room to hopefully apologize, or at least talk things out when he heard the sound he never wanted to hear.

A scream. Not just anyone's scream. It was Abbie's.

Joey, not caring about his injuries, ran faster than he ever had before back to Abbie and Yugi's shared room.

Seto sat patiently sipping a cup of coffee. How long would it take for the mutt and his kid sister to sort things out?

Ra it felt weird to see Abbie again, last time he'd seen her he'd been ten and she'd been seven. That had been back when Gozaburo had started beating Seto and her. She had escaped, and he had helped her. They couldn't sneak him and Mokuba out.

FLASHBACK

"Go, now!" he whispered.

"But what about you and Mokuba?" She whispered from outside the window.

"I'll look out for him, and I can take care of myself, just go, I don't want you to get hurt again."

The girl with long brown hair and a large bruise on her cheek looked up at her brother with admiration. "Thanks big brother, I'll come back, I promise!"

"Just go, before he notices you're gone!" Seto pleaded with his little sister, hot pearly tears rolled down his cheeks as he leaned out of the window to give her a final hug. She returned it sobbing onto his shoulder.

"I'll come back for you and Mokie!" She tore herself from his arms and ran into the shadows, leaving the boy to wonder if he'd ever see her again.

END FLASHBACK

That had been the last time he had seen her until today. He had spoken on the phone to her once about three years ago, but other than that, this was the first time he had seen her. He certainly hadn't expected her to be in hospital the first time he saw her, and he definitely hadn't expected her to be making out with the mutt.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell Mokuba where I was going!" The CEO exclaimed as he pulled out his cell phone, then as a passing nurse threw him a dirty look he put the mobile back into his pocket. Apparently even the amazing powers of Seto Kaiba had their limits.

All thoughts of phoning his younger brother were thrown violently from his mind when he heard a scream; he had heard that scream before, when Gozaburo had been abusing them. The brunette threw himself up from his seat and ran towards her room.

Abbie held her head in her hands screaming with the pain, she couldn't stop if she wanted to. Her eyes were squeezed shut, as though if she couldn't see anything some of the pain might disappear. Abbie felt something grab her shoulder and shake her. She wrenched her eyes open and tears slid down her face.

Joey was shouting at her, though she couldn't hear over her own screams, and shaking her. Their eyes locked, cerulean blue met with chocolate brown and an understanding was forged. Abbie threw herself at the blonde still screaming. It must have been torture but he didn't show it, he just held her.

Slowly Abbie felt herself losing the battle to stay conscious, the pain in her head was going numb, and her throat was cracked from the screaming, slowly her final scream died in her throat and she succumbed to the dark.

"Abbie!" Joey shouted as the small brunette went limp and silent in his arms.  
The door to the room crashed open to reveal a shaky Seto Kaiba, his lanky frame leaning against the door. "What happened?" He shouted at the blonde who was still cradling the small girl in his arms.

"I have no idea, we had a fight, I left, I heard her screaming, I came back to find her screaming, she blacked out about five seconds ago!" Joey blurted out quickly, as much as he didn't like Kaiba, this was his little sister and they were going to have to work together.

A couple of seconds later, a tall brunette girl pushed Kaiba out of the door way and entered herself. The girl was a taller and older version of the unconscious girl in his lap. Her eyes were the main different, compared to Abbie's cerulean blue eyes, her's were crimson, like the setting sun, but with a tinge of blood red.

"Eevee?" Joey gasped in confusion.

In response the girl stretched out her hand, pointing at Joey and gracefully made a sweeping motion with it. The blonde was thrown across the room into a wall, his ribs protesting furiously against his heads decision to get back up.

Seto stood at the other side of the room, staring. Eevee, he remembered her vaguely, she didn't have a body back then though, and she certainly couldn't do that.

Eevee walked over to Abbie and knelt down beside her. "You're not getting away this time hikari, the master wants you dead, and he always gets what he wants!"

Seto ran forward and knocked the witch away from his little sister. "If you want to kill her you'll have to kill me too!"

Eevee glared at the man before her. "That can be arranged." She spoke in a deadly whisper raising her arm to Seto's chest.

* * *

**ABBIE: So there you guys have it, please R and R!**

**EEVEE: I can't belive that I was in the last chapter and you didn't tell me, plus why would I try and kill you?**

**MEG: Even I can answer that question!**

**EEVEE: I would never hurt Abbie like that! But to make up for it I shall make all of you reveiw!**


	7. Confrontation With The Past

**ABBIE: Can you believe how fast I updated, I have amazed myself!**

**EEVEE: Not exactly hard is it?**

**MEG: Can you guys not fight this late, I feel a migrane coming on!**

**ABBIE: Oi, get back to your own stories!**

**MEG: Fine, but let me do the disclaimer.**

**EEVEE: Fine but hurry up!**

**MEG: The above mentioned meanies do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, hell they don't even own a car!**

**(Kimmy the goth bursts in)**

KIMMY: Hi everyone, my names Kimmy and I like My Chemical Romance, Slipknot and Linkin Park. Today I am going to kill myself, using only this full tank of gasaline, this match and this giant 1000ft high rocky cliff that I prepared earlier! (Sets herself alight and runs over to cliff) Burn motherfucker burn!

**MEG: Do you know her?**

**ABBIE: Sadly yes.**

**

* * *

**

**Confrontation With The Past.**

Eevee glared at the man before her. "That can be arranged." She spoke in a deadly whisper raising her arm to Seto's chest.

A blaze of shadow magic erupted from her outstretched hand illuminating the shock on his face. "You know what; you won't even attempt to stop me."

"And why would that be?" Seto whispered, the magic brightening his crystal eyes.

"Because you can't hurt your little sister." Her voice was mocking and sweet, she had the advantage and she knew it.

"Stop it!" The blonde crumpled on the floor shouted. "Leave 'em alone!"

"I don't think so, and since when do I take orders from the mutt." Eevee smirked, never taking her eyes off of Seto. "My master wants the hikari dead, and to be quite honest so do I! She's been nothing but a thorn in my side since I was released from that cursed orb. Oh, looks like the midget's finally awake!"

Everyone except Eevee turned their attention to the small girl on the floor. Abbie grunted and opened her eyes.

"Eevee?" She whispered her voice hoarse from screaming.

Eevee nodded, finally turning her attention from Seto to Abbie. "You know what happens next hikari." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, but I won't let it." She shakily pushed herself to her feet. "Seto, move!"

The dumbfounded CEO didn't budge. Like he was going to let his injured little sister face a mental murdering psycho on her own.

"Move, I can sort this out!" She yelled at Seto, keeping her gaze locked on the imperfect reflection in front of her. "If you don't move this fucking second, someone's gonna be killed, and it won't be her." Abbie spat, blood hit the floor with a resounding drip.

Joey grunted in pain from the floor at the other end of the room. Abbie looked over at him, her face lined with concern, she quickly returned her gaze to her frowning yami. "Seto! Go over and help Joey, or Mokuba won't have a brother or sister."

Seto nodded silently and strode towards the blonde who was clutching his ribs on the floor. "You alright mutt?" Joey nodded silently staring at the floor.

"So what, you've saved your brother and your boyfriend. Believe me, you can't save yourself."

"You obviously don't know me at all."

"Oh I know you hikari!" Eevee laughed in a deadly whisper. "Better then Joey or Kaiba know you, even better than you know yourself!"

"You really think that I would let you in on everything? If you do, then you're more stupid then I thought." Abbie taunted, her voice no longer sweet and caring, but harsh and tainted with darkness. In short she sounded like Eevee.

"You tried to hide it but you couldn't. You really thought that you could block out thoughts, memories from the most powerful witch in Egypt. Then you are sadly mistaken little hikari. I know everything that goes on inside your head, your nightmares, even what happened with Mr. Kaiba, shall we enlighten everyone else on wh-"

"Shut up!" Abbie screamed, tears running down her scarlet face, she had hit a sore spot. "Shut up you fucking whore!"

Joey looked at Seto questioningly. "Later and only if she wants to tell you, but Eevee has gone to far this time." Seto answered, he was staring at the said Yami with disgust.

"Fine, how about a proper duel?"

"Fine with me, but lets take it to the soul rooms." Abbie said, pointing her shaking arm at the reflection in front of her as she did the same.

"Let the games begin!" Eevee yelled.

"Abbie, no!" The brunette turned her head just in time to see Yugi standing wide eyed in the doorway before she was yanked into her soul room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three boys watched horror struck as both girls were thrown into opposite walls, each crumpling to the ground on impact.

"Abbie!" Yugi yelled as he ran towards the fallen girl. Kneeling down beside her.

"What the fuck just happened?" Seto demanded from Joey's side, as he tried to get the blonde onto his feet.

"They've gone into their soul rooms. It means that they can talk, or fight without hurting anyone else." The hikari explained from the floor.

"But they can still hurt themselves?" Yugi nodded at Joey's question. "Can ya die in there?"

Yugi looked up at the blonde who was leaning heavily on Kaiba. "Yeah Joey, ya can, and no one can help."

"Fuck!" The blonde pushed himself off Kaiba and limped towards Yugi and Abbie. "Did she know?"

"Yeah, she knew."

Seto stood staring at his little sister's unconscious form. What the hell had she been thinking, at least if they had fought here she could've had help, and what did Eevee know about nightmares and Gozaburo? Someone was going to pay; no one messed with a Kaiba and got away with it, unless it was Gozaburo or Noah.

The brunette CEO stalked quickly out of the room, knowing that he wouldn't be missed. He strode out of the hospital ignoring the nurses' glares and took out his cell phone.

"Hello, Kaiba residence."

"What are you doing answering the phones Mokuba? That's the staff's job!"

"Seto, is that you? Where are you? When are you coming back? Why were you out in the first place? Where-"

"Mokuba, calm down, you'll give yourself a head ache!"

"Sorry big brother!"

"That's ok, now I've got something important to tell you, so you're going to have to calm down."

"I can do that, what is it, you sound really serious?"

"I found Abbie."

The phone line went silent except for sounds of a small child hyperventilating.

"Mokuba! Breath!"

"Can I come and see her?"

"Yes, but stay calm ok, I'll explain things when you get here."

"Where are you?"

"Domino general."

"I'll get the driver to take me, see you soon big brother."

"See you kid."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The corridor was large and spacey, the wall on one side was decorated black and silver, while the other was decorated in the Egyptian style. Somehow although the two styles were totally different they worked together in harmony. Just like the warring yamis and hikaris were supposed to.

The two girls hit the floor with a painful thud. Abbie was the first to recover.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I know that you're not Eevee, so reveal yourself!" She said pushing herself up.

"You really think that I care about you that much, you've been a waste of my life for years and I'm finally free from you." The elder said, standing up quickly and turning to face her hikari, "and while we're at it, why don't you tell me why you don't want the others to know about that little secret of yours? I think we should have told them, especially dear Seto."

"You whore!"

"Watch your language!" She snapped and punched the smaller girl across the face, sending her stumbling back wards.

Abbie answered with a roundhouse kick to the chest, but Eevee ducked just in time. "My, my, my, we have been busy haven't we?"

"Shut up and fight!" Abbie roared as she charged at her yami. The two crashed into the wall, Eevee first, she grunted in pain and threw the hikari off of her.

"You think anyone cares about you? Huh? Even Seto doesn't care, or Joey. The only one who ever cared about you was Gozaburo, and you let him down!" Eevee shouted as she high kicked the hikari multiple times.

"You liar!" Abbie screamed as she pushed herself up and slapped the Yami around the face and arms. Eevee reached out and with a swift motion caught Abbie's hands and held them above her head while crushing her against the wall.

"A liar am I? He wanted you so bad, and you know it, that's why you never told Seto what happened! You were ashamed!" She screamed into her face, and using her free hand, dragging her nails down the girls face. Abbie screamed in pain and struggled as hard as she could, but it was no use, Eevee was far too strong.

"You were his, but now hikari. Now you're mine!"

* * *

**ABBIE: So what did you guys think?**

**EEVEE: Please say you hate it, I would never do anything like this!**

**ABBIE: Oh and Franny, yes you will appear lter, I needed another character with a Yami anyway!**

**EEVEE: Ok, R and R or I will castrate you all with a blunt rusty knife!**


	8. A New Friend And The Truth

**ABBIE: Ok, sorry for the long wait, but this is a long chappie to make up for it, I warn you I am going on strike until the real Franny puts up the next chappie of Cold Neglect!**

**EEVEE: That's a bit evil!**

**MEG: Yeah, you should be nicer, oh and by the way, no way in hell do these two own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**ABBIE + EEVEE: I thought we told you to get out!**

**MEG: You did, I just didn't go, that weird person came along.**

**(Kimmy runs in again!)**

**KIMMY: We don't need no water let the motherfucka burn, burn motherfucka, burn! Sorry about that, I don't die, I just run around here aimlessly swearing.**

**ABBIE + EEVEE + MEG: O.o

* * *

A New Friend.**

"Let me go!" Abbie yelled.

"And ruin my fun, like that's going to happen!" The taller girl cackled madly as she leaned in towards the terrified smaller. "Now if you're a good little girl I'll kill you quickly, but if you struggle then I'll only make it more painful for you."

Abbie shook under the pressure of Eevee's body. "I won't give in, and you know it!"

"Yes, and that's what will make this so much fun!" Eevee scraped her nails down Abbie's face again. The tortured hikari screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ra, why the hell did she do that?" Joey moaned leaning over Abbie's seemingly lifeless body.

"She thought she had no choice, but there is a way to get her out." The tri-coloured teen whispered, but Joey heard him as clearly as though he had shouted.

"How?" He yelled franticly staring at the small boy who was gazing into space thoughtfully. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face the blonde, a sad expression on his face.

"I can't do it alone Joey, I need Abbie or Yami to help, anyone who posses shadow magic!"

"For a minute I actually thought we coul- wait a second, what's that on her face!" The blonde exclaimed.

Scratch marks were appearing down the unconscious brunette's face. They were quickly deepening until blood poured from them and rolled down her face.

"Shit, what the hell's happening Yug'?"

"I-I don't know." The small tri-coloured boy stuttered truthfully. Joey leant down and wiped the blood from her cheek. "I've got an idea!" Yugi yelled as he ran towards the unconscious girl on the other side of the room. Carefully he checked her body; he lifted her top up and found a bruise under her collarbone. Running back to Joey he explained what must have been going on. "Whenever they hurt themselves it must be affecting their bodies, so we can check to see how bad things are getting in there."

"You're right." Both boys turned to face the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Give up!"

"No!"

"Accept your defeat; you are going to die here hikari!"

Abbie looked into her yamis eyes and was shocked to see no emotions, only a black void. "I don't do death!" With an amazing surge of strength she threw Eevee off of her.

The older girl glared at her from the ground. "Well I don't lose, so someone's going to have to break their promise, and it won't be me!" The fallen girl hurled herself at her hikari, knocking them both to the ground.

Abbie punched the girl on top of her in the face, but to no avail. Eevee slapped her hard and grabbed her throat. Abbie choked, clawing at Eevee's hands around her throat.

God, she's going to kill me, no she won't, and she can't. I just found Seto again. What about Joey. No! She won't win!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're right." Both boys turned to face the door.

Standing in the door way was a girl of about fourteen, her long blonde hair fell down to her elbows and her blue eyes bore into the two boys.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked defiantly. There was something wrong with this girl, some magical aura.

"My name is Franny; I can help your friend."

Joey leapt up, ignoring the protests from his supposedly healing ribs. "How, can you do it now?"

Franny looked at the tall boy with sympathy, she gestured towards Yugi as she spoke. "If Yugi helps me then I can, did he tell you about what he can do if he meets another hikari?"

"Yeah, you can use shadow magic?"

"Yeah, and from the looks of things we had better hurry, Yugi help me, now!" Franny ran towards Abbie's body and pointed towards the bruising on her neck. "This must be one hell of a fight! Ready Yugi?"

"Yeah!"

Shadow magic filled the room; Joey stepped away in case he wasn't helping. The dark magic surged forward and hit the two unconscious girls hard on the chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie choked silently as Eevee applied more pressure to her throat, her vision was darkening and the only sounds she could make out were her yami's hysterical laughter.

The room shuddered and swayed as the two girls were pulled forcefully from their mind link.

Abbie landed in her own body hard, she shook violently as she tried to regain control. Harsh coughs ripped through her throat as she struggled to breath, even in the real world what Eevee had done had affected her.

"Abbie, you ok?" She looked up to see Yugi leaning over her with a strange girl, she was quite pretty, but in all honesty that didn't help her work out who she was. A loud groan brought her back to her senses. Abbie coughed once more and threw herself up to her feet.

Her yami did the same and the two glared at each other.

"Abbie sit down will ya!" Joey yelled from across the room.

"No way in hell!" She shouted angrily, never taking her eyes of Eevee, "this bitch is gonna pay!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Seto, where is she?" The small black haired boy shouted as he leapt from the limo.

Seto strode forward and grabbed his little brother before he could run into the hospital. "Mokuba, look at me! Something's up, so you're going to wait at reception until I come and get you, got that?"

"No! I'm coming in to see her!"

"No you're not." Seto said quietly.

"Seto, I haven't seen her in six years! I didn't even get to say bye!" Tears flowed down the youngest Kaiba's face. Seto wiped the tears away gently.

"You can see her once this has been straightened out, just please go and wait at reception."

"Fine!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I'm terrified now, Kami I'm terrified now." Eevee's voice was drenched in sarcasm. Abbie's knuckles tensed.

"You should be."

"Abbie knock it off, she ain't worth it!" Joey shouted, Abbie wasn't well and from the looks of her neck Eevee had already tried to kill her.

"I told you Joey, back off!"

"Abbie he's right. Leave it." Yugi called from the back, he was still standing with Franny who looked completely nonplussed.

"This is my fight. She's got to pay for what she said!"

At that moment Seto ran into the door way. For the first time Abbie looked away from Eevee and from what everyone could see of her face, she was scared.

"Ah Seto, I believe Abbie here has something to tell you."

"Shut up!" The smaller brunette growled, turning to face her again.

"I think we should tell him, he is your big brother!"

"What the hell is she talking about, Abbie?" Seto was totally confused, it sounded as if Eevee wanted to tell him something, but Abbie didn't want him to know.

"Ignore her Seto, she's a filthy liar." Abbie's face was scarlet from anger, and her breathing came in short gasps.

"A liar am I? Do you remember when Gozaburo took her into his office?" She asked turning to Seto, who nodded, his eyes flitting between the two girls. "Well, when Abbie was called into his office, Gozaburo-" She was cut of when Abbie lunged at her, knocking them both to the floor, punching and kicking at each other.

There was no pain to Abbie; every time Eevee landed a punch she felt nothing but a thirst for revenge. Blood trailed down her pale skin from a cut on her forehead, she didn't even know that she had hit her head. Suddenly the tables were reversed; Abbie was lying trapped on the floor with her yami on top of her.

"I told you that you were going to die today hikari, you should have listened."

Abbie smirked; something in her mind had clicked. She had more of her dark in her then she had thought. "Don't count on it bitch!"

Eevee's face contorted in anger, no one got away from her, she was the only witch to have ever rivalled the pharaoh's adviser. She raked her nails down the girl's face harder then she had before. Eevee grinned expecting her to cry out in pain, but there was nothing, no flash of pain in her eyes, nothing.

Abbie grinned evilly and switched their positions so that she was on top. She leaned down and whispered in her yami's ear. "I warned you, I don't do death!" Eevee threw her off hard.

The two girls stared at each other for a minute from opposite sides of the room. "Well if fists won't work, how about magic?"

"Fine with me, I was taught well."

Both girls raised their hands towards each other as the dark magic swirled around them.

"Abbie, what are you doing?" Seto yelled as he ran towards them only to be bounced of. His back hit the wall with a sickening thud.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Eevee dodged the shadow attacks sent by her hikari, they weren't very strong but it would still hurt if she was hit by them. She was arguing with herself mentally, there was a small voice in her head telling her not to attack and to worry about Abbie's darkness, that voice didn't think that she could control it, it also said that they were both being controlled. The other voice, this one much louder said destroy her and make her suffer. At the moment the smaller voice was winning.

Tears formed in her eyes as she jumped out of the way of Abbie's shadow blasts. The smaller was getting tired; the amount of energy she was using was draining her. But she looked furious and insane as well, almost as if she had no control.

) Abbie, something's wrong)

(What are you doing in my head? (Her mind's voice sounded angry.

) I think someone's controlling me, and whoever it is has done something to you too.)

(I know! I can't stop firing! (

(Try together, ready, one, two, three!) They spoke in unison as they fought for control of their bodies.

The dark magic around the girls disappeared as they fell to their knees. Both looked up and smiled before running towards each other.

"I missed you so much; I thought you were going to kill me!" Abbie cried into her yami's chest.

"I thought I was too, I'm sorry aibou, I have to leave." Eevee said gently stroking the smaller girl's hair away from her face.

"Why?" Tears fell down her pale face as she stared miserably at her best friend.

"If I stay here I will hurt you again, I can already feel them in my mind again, I'll talk to you through the mind link, ok?" Her eyes shut in pain for a second.

"Yeah, you'd better go then, just give in if it hurts." Abbie suggested, she didn't want to see her hurt.

"We don't give in, remember?" She smirked before kissing the hikari on the forehead and running out.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Abbie. "What the hell just happened?" Joey shouted.

Yugi stepped forward and led Abbie to sit down on the bed, she looked as though she was going to faint. "Leave it Joey, we'll ask in the morning, she's tired." The male hikari stated pushing everyone out of the room after gesturing to the sleeping girl on the bed, everyone except Kaiba that is.

He pulled up a seat next to her bed. Once she woke up he would go down and get Mokuba. He took her hand and rubbed it gently. "What are you hiding Abbie?"

* * *

**ABBIE: We got rid of her, yay! Oh, like I said, I am going on strike with certain fics until Franny updates, and cause I know that she is reading this, yes Franny you are in the fic!**

**EEVEE: Wow, I can't believe this got sixty reveiws!**

**ABBIE: I thought you didn't want it too.**

**EEVEE: But I'm being kind of nice now and your being evil!**

**MEG: So she's always evil, be more wary of Abbie then Eevee, she's always mad but Abbie has a bad temper.**

**ABBIE: (Holds up rusty knife and points it st Meg's throat.) What did you say?**

**EEVEE: Please vote quickly cause otherwise she might actuallt kill Meg, we need reveiws to make her happy, so hurry up!**


	9. Reunions, Kidnapping And Destruction!

**ABBIE: Hi guys, long time no see!**

**EEVEE: That's because you didn't update, honestly!**

**MEG: Leave her alone, she has a really good excuse, you want to hear it (reveiwers nod) well this guy at school, Milky, he scraped the skin of Abbies hand making it damn near impossible to type!**

**ABBIE: And Eevee's been away for the last couple of weeks so we couldn't update, plus, Franny updated, you rock Fran, this chappie is dedicated to you! By the way peoples check out her fic Cold Neglect, its awesome! We would give Fran the disclaimer but Meg wants it so we gave you drama instead, enjoy!**

**MEG: No one on this site own Yu-Gi-Oh, got that, now get off of my god damn case!**

**EVERYONE ELSE: O.O

* * *

**

**Reunions, Kidnapping And Just Plain Destruction.**

Mokuba sat in the waiting room swinging his legs back and forth.

"What's taking so long? Why the hell is Abbie in the hospital anyway, and where the hell has she been?" The raven haired boy sighed in defeat; he was always the last to know anything.

"Stupid Seto! I'm not a little kid! I'm not even that much younger then Abbie!" Mokuba slumped back into the chair, "It's not fair! At least Seto got to say bye!"

FLASHBACK

A four year old Mokuba watched as Seto and Abbie were led out of the sitting room by Gozaburo. He was always left behind, and they always came back late, all they ever told him was that they had lessons.

"Guess I'd better go to bed then!" The small boy huffed, he was always left out. He jumped off the chair and ran up to his room; it was next to his big sister Abbie's room.

He opened the door and smiled happily. The room was huge, and decorated finely. The walls were midnight blue with a gold border half way up. The bed was huge; Mokuba had a small stool next to it so he could get onto the bed. He changed quickly and jumped into the bed, snuggling up warm.

The small boy fell asleep quickly but was awoken not long after.

"What is it?" He was still very groggy; after all he was only four.

"Hey, be nice! I was just coming to say good night. Seto's already gone to bed, lazy idiot!"

"Abbie, is that you?" A sigh of annoyance came from next to him as a weight settled on the bed.

"No, it's the Easter bunny!" She leant down and pulled him into a hug. "I shouldn't have woken you up, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Are you drunk? You're never this nice!" Mokuba squeaked out from inside this major hug.

Abbie laughed and suppressed a light sob that didn't go unnoticed by Mokuba. "No, I just wanted you to know that I love you Mokie." She released him and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. In the light from the window the youngest Kaiba could see tear stains on her face.

"What's wrong Abbie?"

"Nothing kid, you go to sleep now, you'll need it." Abbie walked over to the door as Mokuba began to drift in to sleep again.

The last thing he heard before he fell into the land of nod was a small voice sobbing out to him. "I'll miss you kid."

END FLASHBACK

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" The raven haired teenager was brought out of his painful memories when he heard a familiar voice shout to him.

"Yugi, I could ask you the same thing."

He looked up to see Yugi, Joey and some strange girl walk towards him. Mokuba noticed that Yugi walked unsteadily and Joey had his arm clasped to his side. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Does Kaiba know that you're here?"

The youngest Kaiba looked at them as if they were nuts. "Do you really think Seto would leave me if he didn't know where I was? Anyway, I have lots of time on my hands."

The blonde girl stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Before we get this recap thing underway, I just wanna introduce myself, even they don't know who I am. My name is Franny and I have two yamis!" She stopped as everyone's mouths dropped open.

"I thought a hikari was only supposed to have one yami." Yugi spoke first. Yami had explained to him that it was incredibly rare for there to be two yami's to a hikari. At the thought of Yami his heart panged, painfully.

"Well, you're almost right Yugi. Most hikaris only gain one Yami, but I guess I got lucky or unlucky as you could put it. I suppose it's a little like Mr Kaiba being the re-incarnated form of Seth, the pharaoh's adviser." Everyone stared at her. "What, do I have something in my teeth?"

"How the hell do ya know about all that?" Joey asked, dumbfounded.

"There's an ancient legend Joey. It speaks of the connected Yamis back in ancient Egypt. Obviously it mentions the pharaoh, the tomb keeper, the tomb robber and the pharaoh's rival, but it mentions another three."

"Right you are Yugi, well the others are, Eevee, the witch who worked as Seth's protégé, and two others, although I can't divulge that information without the permission of the two mentioned." Franny stopped as someone walked towards the group.

Yugi stepped forward. "Er, hi, who are you?"

The person was a young woman; she was short like Abbie, Franny and Yugi and looked almost identical to the blonde except for the fact that she had black hair. Franny answered Yugi's question.

"Kat, what are you doing here, where's Neila?" She asked in a very hyper manner as she jumped on to the poor girl who only looked slightly surprised at the sudden show of affection.

"Er, hi, I know I'm the youngest here, but will someone please tell me what's going on!" Mokuba shouted pouting in an attempt to get one of the girls to help out; all he got was a huge glomp off of Franny.

"How cute is he? Oh my god he's so cute, can I keep him huh, please?" She begged the slightly amused girl. Finally the girl felt it was time to allow Mokuba to breathe.

"No, we can't keep him and stop hugging everything in sight." Franny sulked but suddenly remembered her previous train of thought.

"Where's Neila?" The raven haired girl shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Kat, what did you do?"

"Well, it's an interesting story actually. You see, we were having an argument and I kind of called her crazy frog and she er-well she kind of-"

The blonde grabbed the other girl and shook her. "What happened?"

"She tried to kill me." Kat, as we have now established her name, backed away from Franny who was breathing deeply to control her anger. "She said something about the third warning; does that mean anything to you guys?" Kat asked, turning to face the group.

"Yeah, think about it, the first warning went to me, from Yami, the second went to Abbie from Eevee, and the third from Neila who I'm guessing is Franny's other Yami to you, Kat." Yugi explained as Kat's eyes grew as round as dinner plates.

"Pharaoh is that you, you're here, you're alive, and you're….a lot shorter then before."

Yugi blushed as the black haired girl watched him in awe. "Er, no, I'm not. My name is Yugi; I'm the pharaoh's hikari. By the way, did anyone see where Mokuba went to?" The group all shook their heads except from Franny who was concentrating on not blowing the hospital sky high with suppressed anger and shadow magic.

"Hey," Kat spoke to her hikari, "you gonna be alright while we go look for the squirt?" At Franny's nod her yami left her to help the others. A foolish mistake.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Seto sat by Abbie's bed, tired, worried and just a little pissed off. He, like the others, was confused as to why Abbie and Eevee had stopped fighting. They had hugged as if they were friends who had been separated for years. That wasn't the only thing that was bothering him, what about what the older girl had tried to tell him. Should he trust Abbie's judgement and let it lie or ask her and get answers, it was all very confusing. The confused brunette was brought out of his train of thought by a groan from the bed.

"I have a sore head!" Abbie moaned. Seto chuckled and she spun round to face him, "Ow!" she muttered as the room swam a little.

"You ok?" He asked, concern filling his brain. She gave a small nod and stared at the door.

"She's gone isn't she? Eevee, she's gone again." Tears dripped silently down her pale face. Seto felt his heart break.

"Yeah, she went around the time you passed out. You're not ok, are you?"

The small girl shook her head slowly. "No." She whimpered, causing her answer to come out as more of a sob.

Seto stood from his chair and sat on the bed next to his younger sister. He pulled the much smaller brunette into his arms. Abbie held onto the CEO for dear life as he held her close against his chest.

"I missed you so much. Every time I needed someone to talk to, or someone just to feel loved by, the only person I thought of was you." The small girl sobbed into his chest harder, and in return Seto pulled her closer.

"I know. But I don't regret getting you out of there, you didn't deserve that life."

For the first time Abbie lifted her head to face Seto, her crystal eyes brimming with tears as she tried to hold them back. "You didn't either, both of you didn't deserve what he did! Look what he did to you, it's only by chance that Mokuba got out mostly unscathed and you know it!" She dropped her gaze again as fresh tears poured down her face.

Seto reached out and gently pulled her chin up, forcing their gazes to meet. "Abbie, I could take him and Mokuba was safe with me, I couldn't protect both of you. As for the fact that he changed me, that couldn't be helped, whether you were there or not. I'm just glad that I got you out in time."

Abbie sobbed into his chest again as tears rolled down the cold hearted boy's cheeks. Seto gave in to crying; this was Abbie, it was ok to cry in front of her. He clutched her closer to his chest and tried to think of a way to calm her down. He was able to control his emotions but because she only spent a year taking their foster fathers lessons she was no where near as skilled as he was. Only one thing seemed appropriate to calm her down, it was the same thing that he used to do to calm her and Mokuba down at the orphanage.

"Times are dark and time's running out,

But when I see your face it all seems to fade out,

You were the protector but I'm here now,

You don't need to be the saviour anymore." Abbie's sobs calmed significantly and she let go of Seto and gave him a thankful smile which he returned.

"Mum's song." Set nodded silently.

She didn't know it, but by coming back Abbie had saved Seto from misery. The CEO was about to ask about what the smaller brunette's yami had said earlier when…

"Abbie!"

The small brunette looked up in time to see something black and fluffy fly at her and knock her back wards into a lying position. She could hear Seto's chortling laughter next to her. Abbie opened her eyes and gasped in delight.

"Mokie, is that you, god I've missed you!" The smaller girl enveloped the even smaller boy into a huge hug.

"Yeah, I missed you to!" Mokuba sobbed as they cried, using each other as comforters. Seto smiled sincerely at the sight.

The two siblings pulled away to get a good look at each other.

"Wow Abbie, I didn't even recognize you!" Mokuba stared in awe, last time he'd seen his big sister she was seven, now she had changed completely.

Abbie and Seto looked at the boy with identical smirks on their faces. "Then how did you know that you had the right person?" Abbie suppressed extreme giggles as the raven haired boy's face flushed pink. Seto settled on giving an amused smirk.

"I-I kinda- er I kinda guessed." This was too much for Abbie who started laughing while Seto chuckled lightly and Mokuba buried his head into his sister's stomach.

The tender moment was broken however when Kat ran into the room frantic. Mokuba removed his head from Abbie's lap.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

The girl was obviously distraught about something. "I-I, c-can't find F-F-Franny!"

"Kat, is that you? What about Franny? Where is she, and where's Neila?" The stuttering girl turned to face Abbie who was carefully lowering herself out of the bed.

"Abbie, what are you doing here? Where's Eevee? I don't know where they are but Neila's lost it, she tried to kill me!"

"Eevee's being possessed by someone, so is the Pharaoh and I'm guessing Neila, we'd better go! "

The two girls embraced quickly and Seto helped Abbie out of the room while Mokuba followed Kat. They found Yugi and Joey waiting for them outside the room. Joey walked swiftly to Abbie and embraced her, pulling her into a chaste kiss. Even though he was in pain, he still supported her; they held each other up while Yugi stared.

"When did this happen?" He asked, astonished that it happened so quickly. Abbie quickly intervened before Joey and Yugi could start discussing it.

"This is not the time for this; we need to stop this catastrophe fast! We only have two able people here who can fight to rescue Franny and stop this weird mind possession thing. The rest of us, aka, me, Joey and Yugi are still injured from our previous battles."

"What about me, I can fight?" Mokuba whined but both Seto and Abbie shot him a death glare and said at exactly the same time, "You're not coming!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Franny couldn't see anything she had been blindfolded when she was first kidnapped. That had been a couple of hours ago, she was sure of it. The blonde girl did not enjoy being pushed through corridors, especially when she couldn't see; she had fallen about seven times already.

"Stop here princess!" Franny rolled her eyes under the blindfold but obeyed anyway. Whoever the guy was who was leading her wherever she was going had taken it upon himself to continually call her princess. He had a rough voice and she could tell by the weight on her shoulders that he was probably a big man, so there was no chance of kicking him in the bollocks.

"When I get out of here I'm gonna make sure this bastard gets his just desserts, or rather, my foot up his arse!" She muttered to herself.

"What was that princess?" The man asked his voice coated in mock sweetness. It sent shivers down her spine.

"None of your business!" Franny growled savagely, looking no where in particular. The man, apparently tired of playing these games pushed her forward, she hissed in pain as her head hit the ground. If she couldn't see then she couldn't defend herself.

"That's enough Banerite!" A new voice added to the black expanse. The wheezy chuckling of the git Franny assumed was called Banerite stopped abruptly, as if the man was afraid of the new presence. Franny herself was scared, the voice was that of a woman's and it was harsh and held a bite of venom. Whoever it was could not be older then twenty. Franny thought she recognized the voice but brushed it aside, she never spoke like that.

The woman spoke again, her voice full of sick excitement. "Remove her blindfold, this should be fun."

Franny's head was lifted from the cold stone floor and jerked back violently as the blind fold was removed. It took the blonde girl a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room; it was made of stone, and incredibly large.

She was dropped to the ground again, but this time, caught herself with her hands. "Look princess, you have the honour of meeting the mistress!" Banerite whispered in her ear.

Cautiously the small girl raised her eyes to meet with identical blue ones.

"You bitch!" She roared as she threw herself to her feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck off pharaoh!" Eevee shouted as she stalked down the halls of the dungeons, closely followed by a smirking Yami. He sped up and grabbed her arm, effectively spinning her round.

"No thanks, I rather like it here." The smaller brunette spat in his face and wrenched her arm free.

She strode off cursing under her breath. "Bloody perverted stuck up-" She was cut of when Yami threw a bowl at her head. Eevee ducked and turned round, glaring dangerously at Yami who was red faced and breathing heavily. "That was rude!" The witch conjured shadow magic and the young pharaoh only just managed to dive out of the way.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to be rude if you would stop being a bloody tease!" He yelled.

The brunette smirked, "why Atemu, I didn't know you still harboured feelings after five thousand years, you should really learn to let go!"

Instead of getting angrier the young boy smirked back, "well, it's hard to let go of your first Eeveenia!"

The ground between the two warring yamis shook as the witch got angrier and angrier. "You know the phrase hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? You're about to experience it first hand, no one calls me by that name, not even the faggot king of Egypt!" Suddenly the ground exploded.

* * *

**ABBIE: So there you have it, by the way, I want ideas and I want you guys to tell me what you thinks gonna happen seeing as I left you with a major cliffy, oh by the way, I wrote Seto's song but it's crap so I dont care if you steal it!**

**EEVEE: Please reveiw, we have decided that if a story dosnt get the required number of reveiws we are going to take it down, puit it this way, in the next few weeks about four of our fics are going down, so reveiw to save them!**

**MEG: Yeah, reveiw, I beg of you, please!**


	10. Awkwardness

**ABBIE: Hey guys, I'm back, and early too!**

**EEVEE: Hip hip horay!**

**MEG: Guess what? Well, as we have made pretty clear our fave authoress' are Franny, Kat and Neila and they have announced that they will be updating before the weekend, go them!**

**ABBIE: And because of that I have made a big decision on their characters, but they'll have to work it out themselves!**

**EEVEE: By the way the only reason you guys got an update is cause I typed, Abbie's hand still hurts. Anyway, this chappie is dedicated to Joeywheelersonlysanfangal, check out their stuff, it rules!**

**MEG: Wahoo, I own Yu-Gi-Oh, now I am going to turn it into an adult slash show!**

**ABBIE: In case someone out there didn't catch that sarcasm, she was kidding!

* * *

**

Awkwardness

"You bitch!" She roared as she threw herself to her feet. Franny was about to lunge at her possessed yami when the first shock wave hit. It was like an earthquake, only more intense and closer. Even the normally calm and sarky Neila seemed frightened; she obviously didn't know that that was going to happen. Franny looked up at her yami, hatred burning in her blue eyes.

Neila locked eyes with Franny just as agonising pain rushed towards her head. She screamed in agony and dropped to her knees clutching her head in hands. Her eyes squeezed shut against the pain wrenched open the second she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face unchecked as Franny pulled her closer in comfort. All the hate that had been sitting on the surface had simmered down, it was so detached that it didn't seem to belong to her anymore.

Franny was scared, for the first time in years, she was scared. Neila was always cold and detached, always pretending that nothing affected her, but here was the proof. The blonde girl looked up to find that Banerite was standing in shock at the other end of the room, as his eyes met her angry blue ones he turned and ran. Carefully laying her yami down Franny ran after him out into the corridors, being smaller and faster she caught up easily.

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. The fear in his green eyes disappeared as he saw who his attacker was, a smirk crossing his ugly, fat and unshaven face.

"Why hello princess. What's a pretty thing like you doin chasing me eh?" He reached out to touch her cheek. Franny rolled her eyes and a look of disgust crossed her face.

"The name's Franny, not princess!" With one sudden movement her foot collided with his bollocks hard. Franny watched satisfied as he whimpered and fell to the floor unconscious. "Now that's what I call a pretty sight, pervert!"

The small girl looked around the corridor briefly before, "Ow!" She sat on the cold stone harshly as she grabbed her foot and held it protectively tears streaming down her face. "What has he got on his crotch, bloody cast iron?"

She let her foot go and stared up at the ceiling. "This would be a really good time for a rescue!" Franny looked around, almost expecting Kat and the others to burst through the giant oak doors with some form of robotic army behind them. "What if I said without the army?" Still nothing. She sighed and pushed herself up to her feet, being careful as to not put weight on her bad foot.

A scream echoed around the corridor. "Shit, Neila!" She was definatly going to be pissed that Franny had forgotten about her. The mentioned blonde ran a few steps before her hurt leg collapsed and she landed face first on the stone floor she had got to know so well.

"Rule number one of saving people. Don't kill yourself while you're at it!" A disgruntled Franny stood again and hurried carefully to the chamber the last scream came from.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Two teenagers lay in the remains of a corridor, trying to remain conscious, and each losing their own battle. On both of their stomachs, the faint outline of a millennium object was present.

"Pharaoh, you still alive?" Eevee muttered, the force controlling her was gone again, for the time being at least. While her mind was clear she needed to get in touch with Abbie, but if Yami was back, then she could definatly use his help.

"Eevee, is that you?" Well, that answered her question. The brunette lifted her bruised and battered body to a crawling position and carefully crawled around the rubble and wreckage to the tri coloured boy who was staring rather blankly at her.

"Yeah, how do you feel?" She asked gently despite her dislike of the boy, if he really was back then he would be flooded with memories, and from the looks of the blood trailing down his face, a rather likely concussion. She watched as his expression changed to one of horror.

"I didn't, I-I c-couldn't have-" He was cut of from his tirade of misplaced self loathing when Eevee launched herself at him. If Yami was surprised that one of his old rivals was hugging him, he was even more surprised when she kissed him on the cheek.

"It wasn't your fault, you were being controlled, we were both were. Now, I think it's time to call certain hikaris before we both faint." This earned her a small smile, something she hadn't received from him in over five thousand years. The witch brushed the depressing thoughts from her mind as they linked hands. "Oh yeah, and next time you're possessed, don't touch my hikari!" He nodded, slightly shaken by her tone.

"You ready?"

The young pharaoh nodded as the two were pulled forcefully into their soul rooms. Their bodies sinking to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Abbie, Joey, Seto, Kat and Yugi walked out to the limo, they had decided that Mokuba should be left with the hospital staff much to the young Kaiba's disappointment. They knew he was safe the second the nurse had fainted when Seto threatened to have her disembowelled if his brother was in any way hurt.

"So, do we even have a pl-" Abbie stopped as a feeling rushed throughout her body. Yugi stopped seconds later.

The rest of the gang noticed that the two had stopped walking and turned back. "Abbie, Yugi, are you guys ok?"

Yugi started swaying, "something's wrong." he stated. Everyone minus Abbie watched in horror as the tri coloured boy's amethyst orbs rolled back into his head. Kat and Seto ran forward to catch him before he hit the ground. Surprisingly, Joey stayed where he was; knowing that Yugi wasn't the only one in trouble.

"Abbie what's up?" Joey asked carefully as the small brunette swayed slightly, a dazed expression crossing her pretty features. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision as the others turned to face the scene. Joey had stepped closer, along with Seto, both watching for any sign of another faint. Even though there had obviously been about five signs that they had yet to act upon.

"Shit, not again." Abbie mumbled as her crystalline eyes rolled back and her legs crumpled beneath her. At once her two knights charged to her rescue, both catching her before she hit the ground.

Kat watched from her kneeling position next to Yugi in slight shock. "Is it just me or does the phrase 'anything that can go wrong, will go wrong' apply to us?"

Both boys glared at her from over by Abbie. "It's just you!" They shouted in unison.

Instead of cowering under the two death glares the raven haired girl stood and walked up to the two tall males. She stopped in front of them and did the most unbelievable thing that has ever been done; she slapped the ice prince and the puppy hard around the cheeks Joey first.

"If you want to know what's going on then don't bite my head off!" Kat was crumbling under the pressure of both her partners being absent, one threatening to murder her and one being kidnapped. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she stood her ground, determined as ever. "They've both been called to their soul rooms. I don't know why I wasn't, but without Franny or Neila we can't pull them out, they have to return themselves."

"What, ya mean they're in there with the people who are trying to kill 'em?" Joey shouted, leaping up and stomping towards Kat who was already back at Yugi's side, making sure that he was ok.

"Yeah, Seto, can you check Abbie for me please, just her stats?" The brunette nodded and blinked back tears as he, yet again sat by his unconscious kid sister's body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hikaris landed painfully in a large room.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Abbie remarked, pushing herself up, and pulling Yugi with her.

It wasn't either of their soul rooms that they had landed in, or their yamis. This room was huge, it had two large four poster beds on opposite walls, and they were dressed in lilac and blue. The walls were a shade of deep blue, in fact, everything was either shades of blue or shades of lilac.

"So, what do you think of the place?" The two hikaris spun around to find their altered reflections staring back at them from the door way on the other side of the enormous room. Abbie launched into a fighting stance while Yugi tensed, examining them sceptically.

"Oh, for gods sake drop your guard. It's us, the dumb ass pharaoh and-"

"And the psychotic witch who almost blew us sky high."

"That wasn't my fault and you know it you big headed sod!"

"Then whose fault was it?"

"You know damn well whose fault it w-"

"Hello, I hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel but right now, I think you need to prove that this isn't another illusion."

The two teenagers looked down in shame, especially Yami who had noticed Yugi's hand on his stomach and the bandage still tightly wrapped around Abbie's head.

"We were kind of hoping you would just trust us, but I guess that won't work." Yami stated, looking anywhere but at his hikari.

Abbie dropped her stance, ran forward and enveloped the unsuspecting Eevee in a huge hug. The other two occupants of the room watched in shock before turning to face the other.

"I'm so sorry Yami, I didn't mean to stab you and I-" The amethyst eyed boy was cut off as Yami grabbed him and held him tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for aibou. I'm glad you did what you did." Yugi stared up at him, massive eyes wide in disbelief. "I could have killed you, I probably would have if you hadn't stopped me, and look at me now, and I'm fine, well mostly fine!" He grimaced slightly as he moved to hold his hikari closer.

Yugi looked under Yami's arm and saw the two brunettes pretending to throw up.

"Hey, cut it out will you!" Yugi shouted playfully, on realising they had been caught Abbie blushed, looking extremely innocent while Eevee glared at Yugi, but stopped when Yami turned round.

"What were you two doing?" Yami sent the two girls a glare that told them he knew exactly what they were doing. Abbie blushed harder while Eevee remained unfazed.

"I save your life, and all you can do is shout at my hikari! Shame on you pharaoh, I expected better from such a…..noble prince."

"I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't blown us up!"

At this point the two hikaris turned to their yamis, very interested.

"Did you blow you two up?"

Finally, the taller brunette blushed, very hard. "It wasn't me; it was the thing that was controlling me!"

Abbie smirked evilly, "sure it wasn't you!" Sarcasm was definatly her area of expertise.

"Did she have to save your life?"

"No, of coarse not, she was a common witch, I am far superior to her in both magic and class!"

Abbie and Yugi burst out laughing as their yamis sent them and each other glares, before starting another argument. They were quickly interrupted by both Abbie and Yugi rushing over to Yamis side while Eevee stood, watching very embarrassed.

"What happened to your head?"

"Ra yami, you're bleeding!"

"Did Eevee do that to you?" Ay Abbie's question Yami smirked and nodded while the small brunette spun on her heel and gave her Yami the death glare mixed with a look of disappointment. Basically she gave her the one look that could make anyone shrink away.

Abbie immediately regretted spinning around so fast when a wave of nausea washed over her and her head started to throb. Eevee noticed this and walked forward, concerned as Abbie swayed slightly and put a hand to her head.

) Abbie, are you alright?)

(My head hurts; I think I forgot to take the pain killers earlier. (Tears streamed down her face silently as she tried to gather control over her emotions.

) I'm going to kill whoever it was who took over our bodies! They had no right to do this to you, or Yugi!)

(Calm down! It's fine; I feel better now, let's just get down to business. (

The taller brunette sighed and threw herself down on the closest bed. Abbie followed suit and the boys sat on the other bed slightly more gracefully.

"So, have you two come up with a plan yet?" Yami asked, he knew that they had been talking through the mind link, but had no idea what it was about.

Eevee smirked darkly. "Actually pharaoh, we were discussing the pain that Abbie's in thanks to you!" Her favourite hobby, making the pharaoh feel bad or guilty

Yami looked down guiltily and started to apologize to the brunette when Abbie threw Eevee off of the bed. The tall brunette landed with a resounding thump and a groan on her back. Abbie looked over at the pharaoh who still looked incredibly guilty.

"Ignore her, I do! You having nothing to feel bad over, unless you were only pretending to be possessed, which I know that you weren't. Anyway, she," Abbie gestured to the grumpy girl on the floor, "has much more to feel guilty for then you do!"

Yami chuckled as Yugi fell off of his bed from laughing so hard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Franny and Neila ran down the corridor supporting each other. With Franny's injured foot and Neila in a very dizzy state the two weren't making much progress.

"Neila?"

"Yeah Fran?"

"Why were you trying to murder us?"

"I don't really know."

Franny rolled her eyes, not that Neila saw as she was, at the time, concentrating on staying conscious. They had a long way to go and very little time to get there.

The two carried on running and supporting each other until they came to a corridor. It looked like a bomb had gone off, rubble was scattered around and the air was thick with dust. In the corner two figures could be made out, on the floor, one leaning against the wall, and the other lying on the floor.

Neila squinted so she could see better. "Is that the pharaoh?"

"I think so, but that's not Abbie!" The two girls limped over to the bodies. "Holy crap, it's Eevee!"

"What are they doing here, well obviously Yami lives in Japan, but what's Eevee doing here without Abbie?"

Franny grinned sheepishly. "I'll explain later, now, let's make sure they're alright." The blonde girl reached out to feel the tri coloured boy's face. The second their skin touched, both girls fell to the floor unconscious. Awkwardness

* * *

**ABBIE: Another chappie finished, I'm a little pissed off at the fact that we got so few reveiws, I mean, 12 of you have this in your faves and 10 have it on your alert list, and about 29 of you have me on your author alerts. I'm really exstatic about that, but it takes like three seconds to reveiw.**

**EEVEE: We don't mean to moan but if we spend hours writing these chapters for you, the least you can do is reveiw!**


	11. The Fight And The Twin Terrors

**ABBIE: Oh forgive me for I have sinned, but I do have an excuse!**

**EEVEE: They don't care...**

**ABBIE: But I was beaten up and I busted my arm and my leg, give me some credit, I tried!**

**KATIE: Yeah, leave my pal alone, she let me watch Smallville!**

**MEG: I don't like Smallville...**

**KATIE: ... DIE!**

**MEG: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, sad but true fact!**

**ABBIE: Plus this chappie is yet again dedicated to Joeywheelersonlysanfangal, aka Franny, Neila and Kat! They helped me get rid of the evil plot bunnies!**

* * *

**The Fight And The Twin Terrors**

Inside the massive soul room the Yamis and their Hikaris sat deep in a discussion, well, if you could call it that. Their planning session was not going well.  
"For the last time! We can not send random innocent people to the shadow realm in the hope that we get lucky with whoever is behind this catastrophe!" Yami shouted, jumping to his feet and pacing back and forth in front of the three others. Abbie and Yugi watched in silence, knowing what was to come and wisely keeping their mouths shut, yet agreeing with Yami inside. Eevee stood up, glaring at the tri coloured boy.

"It's better then sitting in here doing nothing! At least then we have a chance of catching the right people, and anyway, I don't see anyone with a better idea, do you, almighty pharaoh?" She spat, her black orbs boring into his crimson ones. Yami glared at her and continued his pacing before collapsing on his and Yugi's bed, his eyes trained on the ceiling.

"This is useless!" He groaned as Yugi ran up and jumped on the bed with him. "We're never going to find a way to stop them!"

Eevee and Abbie lay back on their bed together; Abbie was snuggled up against her Yami's chest, on the verge of sleep. The older girl held on to her loosely, smiling slightly. "As much as I hate to agree with you, I do. We're stuck; we can't stop them if we don't know where they are, who they are, or what they're up to!"

Yugi snuggled close to his partner. "I don't care how we stop them, I just want the Yami's to be free!" He blushed slightly at Yami's enquiring look, Abbie giggled loudly and sang softly to herself.

"Yugi has a crush, Yugi has a crush…" Eevee struggled to keep her face serious as the chibi boy glowed red with both fury and embarrassment.

Eevee, not being able to help herself joined in, but with a slightly different song, after all, she was supposed to annoy the pharaoh…  
"Yami and Yugi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then a spiky boy in a baby carriage!" By this point both girls were howling with laughter as the two boys blushed furiously avoiding looking at each other but both glaring at the girls. Sadly this sent them into a second fit of hysterics until Yami decided pay back was in order.

Eevee stopped laughing as she was suspended in the air next to the bed, she turned to face the pharaoh who smirked evilly. "Let me go you stupid faggot king!" Far from angering the young prince his smirk darkened.

"You want me to let you go, ok!" Her eyes widened in realization just before he released his grip on the shadows. With a loud thunk she disappeared behind the bed, on the floor. Abbie sat frozen on the bed, her expression switching between one of fright and one of hilarity.

Eevee stood, cracking her neck as she got back onto the bed and sat for a moment with her eyes closed. The shadows danced around her as she sat peacefully, as if unaware of the darkness surrounding her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and shadow magic burst forth, knocking both the pharaoh and his hikari off the bed and into a very compromising position. Blushing profusely Yami got off the younger boy and stepped away muttering apologies.

A bright light engulfed the huge soul room causing the occupants to cover their eyes. Yami pulled Yugi up onto the bed with him and Eevee and Abbie joined hands blindly.

The agonizingly bright light faded, leaving three figures on the floor and one giant new bed. Neila and Franny lay next to each other while Kat sat across the room, rubbing her head.

The soul room was silent for a good few minutes until…  
"Kat, you're here, you're ok!" Yugi ran forward and glomped the raven haired girl as she sat on the floor, totally confused.

"Yugi, hey, we were so worried that you were being murdered by the Yamis!" She gushed hurriedly, then suddenly spotting Eevee smirking at her from the bed next to Abbie, their hands still linked. "Witch!  
Eevee's smirk darkened. "Pharaoh's babysitter!"

Yami shook his head, rolling his eyes, he had seen this way too many times before. "Yugi, I think you should come back over here, this could get messy!" Thankfully the smaller boy agreed and leapt onto the bed as the other Yamis stood, facing each other and growling. Abbie sat quietly as her Yami stood up, leaving her alone on the bed. She would only step in if the two girls started to fight.

"What's wrong Katrina, wolf got your tongue?" Eevee asked smirking, stepping into a fighting position as the other girl's anger began to bubble over.

"Nothing I can't handle Sectumsempra!" Kat cackled slightly as she said one of the two words which could set the sorceress off into a violent rage. Yami cringed as he heard those words and pulled Yugi over to the other side of the bed, away from the warring women, Abbie crouched, ready to intervene at any moment. Meanwhile, on the floor, Franny and Neila were starting to wake up.

The shadows danced around the brunette as she glared with seething hatred. That name was not to ever be used, ever! "I'm guessing you have a death wish, and I will gladly fulfil that wish!" She spoke with her teeth gritted and her hands balled into fists. Kat smirked.  
"Oh no, did I touch a nerve, whatever will I do now?" Her voice dripped sarcasm before returning to normal. "Please, give it up witch! You're as harmless as a fluffy kitten!"

Unnoticed by the warring Yamis Franny and Neila snuck past them and sat on the unoccupied bed between Yugi and Yami's, and Abbie and Eevee's.

"Franny!" Abbie sneaked over and leapt on top of her, crushing her in a giant hug. " Oh hi Neila" She gave Neila an equally painful hug before sitting next to them as the battle of words slowly escalated.

"So, you're conscious and aware of your surroundings now huh? That's good, I nearly had a heart attack when I thought you'd forgotten me!" The blonde remarked causing Abbie to blush scarlet.

"Well I-" Abbie was cut off as shadow magic flew through the air causing the girls to duck, when they looked up they saw Eevee firing the dark magic while muttering curses under her breath and Kat holding up a large silver and amethyst sword, the blade coated in shadows. She was knocking the magic back at Eevee who managed to dodge and cast more while muttering. "Oh fuck it, here goes nothing!" Abbie leapt from the bed, trying to stop her Yami, as Franny did the same to Kat, Neila watched amused from the bed.

Abbie ran forward, dodging the attacks that were flying around. One stray attack hit her arm and blood seeped from the cut, ignoring the pain she carried on running, but kept a hand clamped on her arm to slow the blood flow. "Eevee, stop it!"

Franny leapt into action, sprinting forward, leaping and ducking where necessary. The two Yamis were in full blown war mode, not even realizing that there were still people near them. "Kat, calm down, you're gonna get us all killed!" Franny shouted seconds before she was hit with a stray ball of shadow magic. It slammed into her stomach knocking her to the floor, winded.

Neila stood, furious. She hadn't minded the two fighting before because she knew they could handle it and wouldn't cause too much damage to each other. But when Kat's attack had strayed and hit Fran, the rules had been changed. She ran forward, dodging the attacks even more precisely then Fran had, calculating every move carefully. Her target, Kat.

Abbie ran forward and grabbed her Yamis arm hard. "Listen to me! If we die in here because you can't control yourself I promise you, I will destroy what is left of your sanity! So stop it now-" Abbie lay on the floor clutching her cheek oblivious to the battle going on around her. Eevee's arm returned to it's original position, in front of her, firing attacks.

Neila ran forward and punched Kat as hard as she could, knocking the girl across the room.

Kat stood up, looking around, then noticing Eevee backed away. "Eevee, calm down, I don't want anymore trouble!" She shouted, running towards Neila and Franny, who was still gasping for breathe. "Fran, are you ok, what happened?

Fran stood up shakily, leaning on Neila, coughing. "I'm fine, we have to stop Eevee, where's Abbie?"

"Behind her!" Neila shouted. Abbie lay on the floor, still clutching her cheek, frozen in shock. It hadn't been some person controlling her Yami who had hit her, it had actually been Eevee.

Yami let go of Yugi and stood up, wincing slightly at the pain in his side. The shadows danced around him as he raised his arm and pointed it at the sorceress who had turned her attention back to Kat, Neila and Fran. "Enough is enough!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're telling' me that Yugi's gay! Wow"  
"How could you not notice, I don't like him and it's obvious."

Joey and Seto sat next to the three bodies lying on the ground. Kat had collapsed about ten minutes ago, and they were incredibly bored. Actually they had been so bored that they had decided to talk to each other, soon discovering that they weren't that bad. Although that didn't change the fact that Joey was dumb.

"Well, I never saw him with guys or girls, so wait how can ya tell?" Joey asked, his giant chocolate orbs round in amazement.

Seto rolled his eyes and shook his head chuckling. "Because he's in love with Yami, I thought it was obvious." The brunette shrugged his trench coat off, even though it was December, it was still quite warm. He looked up to see Joey gaping at him. He frowned. "What's wrong Wheeler?"

Joey shook his head lightly, still gaping slightly. "You're really skinny!"

If it was normal for Kaiba's to sweat drop, he would have, right there and then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was cold, and very medieval looking. In a large throne like chair at the top of the room sat a hooded figure, a man.

"They have freed themselves, interesting, Banerite!" The voice was deep and gruff, as if the man behind the mask was used to giving orders.

Banerite, Fran's kidnapper stepped forward from the darkness into the pool of light in front of the throne. He knelt on one knee, one hand protecting his crown jewels. His little encounter with the 'princess' had made him rather paranoid.

"My lord, you sent for me?" His voice was slightly higher then usual, possibly down to two possibilities, one being that Fran is stronger then she looks, the other being that he was terrified of the creepy man in front of him.

The man regarded his servant carefully before stretching his arm out towards the servant. Shadow magic shot forth and entangled him, his screams echoed around the room, even the shadows seemed to shrink away from the terrible sound.

"I do not like to be failed Banerite, it's not something I'm used to, nor is it something that I shall accept." The man dropped Banerite's dead body into the middle of the pool of light. The hood turned to face the darkness. "Banerite allowed the Yamis and their Hikaris to escape, this can not be tolerated. In order to extract my revenge, I need them out of the way permanently. Who is willing to take them out?"

Two small girls stepped out of the shadows, they were twins, both had shoulder length wavy midnight blue hair and large eerie sea foam green eyes. They looked around the age of seven and held each others hands tightly. They wore identical clothing; long sleeved lilac peasant shirts and white baggy trousers with white sandals.

"Master, we wish to carry out this task for you." They spoke in unison, ones voice was high, the other's was slightly lower, creating a very eerie voice. The hood nodded his approval.

"Athena and Aeries, I trust you will not fail me."

"Of course-" They spoke in unison.

"-Not master-" Athena.

"-We would-" Aeries.

"-Betray you." They finished together, smiling serenely.

The hooded man seemed used to their strange behaviour and simply nodded, dismissing them. "Then go, and complete you task, you will be rewarded for your efforts when you return."

The two nodded and, holding hands, walked out of the room in perfect sync with each other.

Under the hood, the man smirked. This was going to be the end, soon his revenge would be complete and he could finish what he started eight years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So being Kaiba's son wasn't as great as ya thought it'd be huh?" Joey asked, watching Kaiba's face carefully.

"He wasn't exactly father of the year. Growing up with your dad wasn't that great either?" Seto asked, watching Joey's face for any reaction, keeping his own face blank. The boy twitched at the mention of his father but quickly recovered.

"Nah, it's alright, he's not as bad as ya would think!" Joey laughed forcedly. Yeah my dad's just great, when he's sober… he though miserably.

* * *

**ABBIE: OK so I know that I was a pissy bitch last chappie, but I was tired, it's just frustrating that people read chapters without reveiwing! **

MEG: Going to sleep now...

**EEVEE: kicks her wake up!**

**KATIE: she has too much violence in this chappie!**

**ABBIE: Uh huh... By the way, I would like people to when they reveiw to try and guess who the man is, anyone who guesses may get a sneak preveiw, and only one guess per reveiw!**


	12. Author Note

Guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I Didn't Mean To is pretty much discontinued. For two reasons; one, my writing style has hopefully improved since then and I actually had no plot for this anyway, and two because I used a taboo plot device - the wonderful OC who can do nothing wrong - and thus I am greatly ashamed.

I'm really sorry to anyone who did enjoy reading I Didn't Mean To, I'm leaving it up specifically for that reason, but currently I just don't think I can go anywhere with it. But if anyone feels very strongly about this I welcome any and all guest chapters, I'll post them with extreme credit.

And again, I'm super sorry guys.

Darkchildlover. (Abbie) XXX


End file.
